beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Déjà Vu/Transcript
Previously on Beauty and the Beast... * A gem is found connected to beasts and Rebecca Reynolds, Catherine's ancestor, who investigated beast-related murders * Catherine finds out Rebecca was in love with a beast named Alistair * Vincent finds out the gem can control beasts * Agent Thomas & Agent Barnett, two mysterious government agents, exonerate Vincent of murder * Catherine threatens to expose Gabriel if he tries to expose Vincent * Gabriel turns himself back into a beast, then kills Beth Bowman Act I New York City, 1854 (Beast watches from above; People run around streets; Alistair appears, eyes yellow; Man appears, wields shotgun at Alistair) 1840s Man: Hey! (Alistair runs away; Rebecca appears and grabs shotgun, bullet fires above, missing Alistair; Rebecca fights off gun-wielding man, knocks out another) Rebecca: Are you hurt? Alistair: Are you following me, Miss Reynolds? Rebecca: You can thank me later. (Men clamoring in background) Rebecca: Hurry. (Rebecca runs into alley; Alistair looks behind, then follows her) Alistair: Rebecca! Rebecca, wait! Listen to me. You have got to let me go after him. Rebecca: He wants you to go after him, you know that. He's a beast now, Alistair. All he cares about is destroying you. Alistair: Which is why I must kill him first. (Rebecca kisses Alistair) Now, that is not fair. Rebecca: Desperate women do desperate things. Alistair: Rebecca, listen to me. He is killing innocent people and making it look like I'm doing it. Rebecca: It's because all he cares about is destroying you, exposing you, killing you. Alistair: I promise you I will not let that happen. Rebecca: Only if you don't fall into his trap. Only if we do this together. Please, Alistair. I can't bear to lose you again. (Rebecca and Alistair kiss) Man: There he is! (Alistair and Rebecca turn around) (gunshot) Catherine: '''Watch out! (gasps) '''Vincent: What happened? What's the matter? Catherine: '''I don't know. '''Vincent: Okay, I am taking this away from you. Catherine: No. I am reading it. Vincent: Come on. You're obsessed. It's just a journal. Catherine: '''My ancestor's journal. Rebecca's. And the more I read it, the more I realize that what we went through is exactly what she did. '''Vincent: '''Mm-hmm. So? '''Catherine: So, someone was trying to destroy her Vincent, too. Just like Gabe. Vincent: '''Catherine, Gabe is no longer a threat. Okay? We took care of that, remember? '''Catherine: Are you sure? Because she thought that they had dealt with their threat, too, and... Vincent: '''All right, just because this Rebecca is going through something similar to us does not mean that it is happening to us, okay? This is in the past, and right now all I care about is the future. Our future. Over easy? '''Catherine: '''Sorry? '''Vincent: '''Your eggs. How do you like them? '''Catherine: '''Okay, wait. To be clear, this is the same Rebecca that killed Alistair, her love. Doesn't that bother you at all? '''Vincent: '''Well, hopefully it wasn't because he burned her eggs. '''Catherine: Vincent, I'm being serious. Vincent: '''Catherine, it's a journal, all right? It's for recording thoughts, not facts. You have no idea why Rebecca killed him, or frankly even if she really did. '''Catherine: Why would she write it down if it wasn't true? And why would she kill the love of her life after doing everything possible to save him? Vincent: You know what I think? Catherine: '''What? '''Vincent: '''I think you're so used to looking for something to worry about. All right, come here. Look, listen to me. It's over, okay? The manhunt, the exposure, Gabe-- it is all behind us. Which means whatever threat these two people, Rebecca and Alistair, were facing over 200 years ago, it has absolutely no connection to us whatsoever, okay? We're free. You have nothing to worry about because there is no one after me anymore. (knocking) '''J.T.: '''Don't you two answer your damn phones? '''Catherine: Are you sure he's a beast? Did you see him beast out? J.T.: '''Cat, I think I know what a beast looks like by now. It just doesn't make sense. '''Catherine: The last thing Gabe would want is to become a beast again. Vincent: Yeah, well, I guess he's got nothing to lose now and blames me for it. Why else would he become a beast and kill this Beth girl? J.T.: Because he wants us to think you did it. Vincent: I'm gonna kill him. Catherine: Vincent, you can't. Vincent: '''Catherine, if Gabe is a beast, he's gonna be out for blood, my blood, and I'm the only one who can stop him, right? '''J.T.: If you're lucky. Vincent: What's that supposed to mean? J.T.: It means Gabe's different than he was before, he can blur now. Catherine: What? J.T.: He used the serum Sam made me make, the one that had Tori's blood in it-- proto-beast DNA. Gabe was pretty badass before, but who knows how much more powerful he is now? (siren wailing) (indistinct radio transmission) Tess: All right, this hasn't gone wide yet. But it's only a matter of time before the media finds out, especially since Beth was one of their own. Catherine: Oh, my God, Beth. Tess: The bastard ripped her heart out. Vincent: I don't believe this. He really wants people to be afraid of me, think whatever she was gonna write about me to be true. J.T.: What? To incite a mob? Vincent: No, to destroy me. (Beth grunting) Catherine: Vincent? Tess: No, no, look, we got this, okay? Just go back to your little lab, find out how powerful Gabe really is so we know what we're up against. J.T.: (chuckles) "Little lab"? Tess: '''You know what I mean. '''Male Reporter: Hey, what's Vincent Keller doing here? Female Reporter: Are you a suspect? Are the police bringing you in? Male Reporter: Was her heart really ripped out of her chest? Female Reporter: Isn't that how Curt Windsor was murdered? Catherine: Okay, let us through. 1854 Male Reporter: Where was Alistair the night of the murder? 1854 Female Reporter: '''What kind of monster would kill someone like that? '''Male Reporter: Are you protecting Mr. Keller, Detective? Female Reporter: '''Is it true you're in love with him? '''1854 Male Reporter: Are you in love with Alistair, Miss Reynolds? Vincent: Get out of the way! Rebecca: Alistair, no, wait! Catherine: Vincent, wait. Vincent: Wait for what? They already think I'm guilty, which is what Gabe wants them to think, right? Catherine: No, he wants you to go after him. Kill or be killed. Vincent: Yeah, well, I'll take my chances. Catherine: Yeah, but I won't. You're playing right into his hands. Don't you see? Just like Rebecca worried Alistair was doing. He wants you to lose control. He wants you to beast out. Tess: '''Okay, guys, I don't mean to be the voice of doom here, but we need a plan. '''Catherine: '''How about I call our guardian angel at the FBI? See if Agent Knox can keep this from getting out of control. '''Vincent: Okay. Tess: Okay, I'm gonna head back to the precinct. I'll try to slow down the investigation, buy us some time. (line ringing) (phone ringing) (grunting) Knox: '''Aah! Please! Please don't kill me! Please. '''Catherine: '''Agent Knox? Can you hear me? (yelling) Knox! Agent Knox? (sighs) (growls) (heavy breathing) Gabe? '''Catherine: Where are you going? Vincent: '''Where do you think? '''Catherine: '''No, you can't kill Gabe. We've already had this conversation. '''Vincent: '''Catherine, he killed your friend. And now he's killed our only ally. Okay? This has to stop. '''Catherine: '''Yes, and we will stop him, I promise. But not this way, not your way. '''Vincent: '''You know any other way to kill a beast? '''Catherine: '''We will figure it out. Vincent, I despise Gabe for what he's done, and I want to kill him, too, but I can't and neither can you because it's wrong. '''Vincent: '''And what Gabe's doing isn't? '''Catherine: No, of course it is, you know it is. But you can't go back to being judge, jury and executioner. Vincent: I can't just let him kill innocent people to get to me, either, okay? This stops right now. J.T.: '''(phone buzzing) Forbes. '''Tess: '''Change of plan. Cat just called. We've got to find Vincent. '''J.T.: Vincent, what do you mean? What happened? Tess: '''What happened is that Gabe killed Agent Knox, and now Vincent's looking to kill Gabe. '''J.T.: Knox?! Holy crap! Gabe's gone nuts. Tess: Yeah, well, apparently so has Vincent, and Cat couldn't stop him from going after Gabe, so she needs us to. J.T.: '''More than she realizes. '''Tess: What does that mean? J.T.: It means I ran some calculations, factored in the mutated, cross-species DNA Gabe injected himself with... Tess: '''Okay, never mind all that, JT. Just tell me what it means. '''J.T.: '''It means Gabe'll kick Vincent's ass, okay? It means if we don't stop Vincent before he finds Gabe, Gabe will kill him. '''Tess: All right, how fast can you tap into the city's surveillance cameras? J.T.: Hopefully fast enough to find Vincent. Tess: All right, I'm on my way. J.T.: Here? Okay, good, um, maybe we can talk about us. (line clicks, dial tone drones) Hello? Catherine: There's got to be another way to stop a beast. I mean, I know that the gem and the collar, they stop their powers... Reynolds: '''You'll never get it around Gabe's neck. Vincent's the only one who can get close enough to even try. '''Catherine: '''I mean, without Vincent's help. '''Reynolds: '''Well, then no way. If everything you told me about Gabe is true. '''Catherine: If I don't find a way to stop Gabe before Vincent does... Reynolds: '''You are gonna lose Vincent either way. Even if he defeats Gabe, I've told you this before, beasts only get worse. '''Catherine: '''But that's not true. '''Reynolds: It is, Catherine. Catherine: Then how do you explain Vincent? He's not worse, he's better. We're better. Reynolds: I know. Ah, it doesn't make any sense. All I've ever seen is that sooner or later, they all turn into, to... to monsters. I don't know, maybe, maybe Vincent's different. Maybe... maybe you made Vincent different by loving him. Catherine: (scoffs) Give me a break. Reynolds: '''No. What else could it be? It's the same thing Rebecca did for Alistair all those years ago. By all accounts, Alistair was good. He did good things, he helped people like Vincent. Still, the public was afraid of him, afraid of what he was. And it's no different today. '''Catherine: '''Okay, fine. But how does that help me now? And what did you mean when you said that I would lose Vincent either way? '''Reynolds: 'Cause there's a point of no return for beasts, Catherine. And maybe Vincent's different in that, too, but I doubt it. If Gabe has crossed that line, lost all sense of morality, then the only way that Vincent can stop him is by crossing that line himself. Catherine: And lose his humanity. (sighs) What am I gonna do? Reynolds: '''I don't know. Okay, m-maybe, uh... maybe you can capture Gabe. The way I captured Vincent last year; you trap him. But whatever you do, if you want to save Vincent... you keep him away from Gabe at all costs. Man: The beast has killed again! Man 2: Find the beast! Man 3: This way, men, this way! Woman: Make him pay! (man whistles) (growls) '''Alistair: You want me, beast? (snarling) (snarls) You got me. (both growling) (panting) (grunts) (both growling) Die! (horse neighs) Rebecca: Alistair! Category:Transcript